


Fanart for 'Of Dwobbits, Dwarves and Dragons'

by yinyangswings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyangswings/pseuds/yinyangswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for my favorite stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragon Dive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232) by [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire). 



> First fanart of one of my favorite ongoing stories on here [Of Dwobbits, Dwarves, and Dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232/chapters/3626882) by [ISeeFire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire)
> 
> God this story gives me so many feels!!! So I _**HIGHLY**_ recommend to read it. Trust me it is worth it!!!
> 
> So here we have Fíli and Bilba riding the dragon Syrath. Because I am a sap for those two. I remember in one of the earlier chapters, one of Fíli's first rides on Syrath, Bilba dove down on him. Though Fíli found it exciting, I think this would be my first reaction when that happens without his know how XD 
> 
> All versions of these characters belong to ISeeFire!!


	2. I can never forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because my muse _likes_ to tear out my freaking heart and smash it into smithereens. Here we have Dwalin and him thinking about his wife Belladonna Baggins (as in the story) as in Chapter 14. Now I made educated guesses on both Dwalin's guard armor and the vault. All it said was marble, so I went with green marble, and I might have missed Dwalin's description of his outfit but I guessed on that XD
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Second fanart of one of my favorite ongoing stories on here [Of Dwobbits, Dwarves, and Dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232/chapters/3626882) by [ISeeFire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire)
> 
> God this story gives me so many feels!!! So I HIGHLY recommend to read it. Trust me it is worth it!!!
> 
> All versions of these characters belong to ISeeFire!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 is going to kill me, I swear it.


	3. Our Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I thought that since we only see Quenth and Frerin when they're in Moria, why not have that to them prior. So here we have Quenth, Frerin, and Thorin in happier times XD
> 
> All I know about Quenth is that she apparently seemed to glitter like gold...XD so...this is my best guess XD easy enough to fix if need be though! I also didn't mean to make Thorin look chubby in the stomach area....that was just the shirt >__>
> 
> Third fanart of one of my favorite ongoing stories on here [Of Dwobbits, Dwarves, and Dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232/chapters/3626882) by [ISeeFire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire)
> 
> God this story gives me so many feels!!! So I HIGHLY recommend to read it. Trust me it is worth it!!!
> 
> All versions of these characters belong to ISeeFire!!


	4. A Ghost of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course another fanart for chapter 14, because the muse _demands_ it. Rather impressed with Bilba's hair. I had the hardest time drawing it...don't know why XD
> 
> I tried!
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Fourth fanart of one of my favorite ongoing stories on here [Of Dwobbits, Dwarves, and Dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232/chapters/3626882) by [ISeeFire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire)
> 
> God this story gives me so many feels!!! So I HIGHLY recommend to read it. Trust me it is worth it!!!
> 
> All versions of these characters belong to ISeeFire!!


End file.
